


Someone Different

by holdmyhand



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmyhand/pseuds/holdmyhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely people who started as friends... Maybe working there way to much more?`</p>
<p>Taken from my fanfic - Nothingcompares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Would you like to go out?

I swear to god I am going to drain the guys bank account and give it out to charity but leave enough to get me on a flight to Miami or a nice hot beach so I can get away from him and this god forsaken place!" Felicity grounded out as she marched across the Verdant dance floor towards Tommy who was just stood there trying to mask a smirk  
"So what's he done this time apart from being himself? Did he touch your computers? Promote you to ... I dunno what else could he do to get you closer?" he thought outloud absent mindedly as he raided the fridge for her favourite bottle of wine.

"Ugggh still pissed about that but this time... This time it's Sarah. Oliver is back with Sarah the one who he cheated on her sister with who is his now ex?! I mean it doesn't bother me all that much but he's now messing Laurel about and it's not like the poor woman has enough going on in her life right now and it also messed you around..." She frowned, she found herself becoming quite protective over Tommy just like he was with her.

Tommy smiled as he walked round to sit up beside her "Honestly Fliss... Don't worry about me, yeah he messed me up originally with the whole Laurel thing but I'm over that now and we just weren't meant to be. Seriously I'm cool with it..." he reassured her pulling over two glasses onto the counter and started to pour them both out glass of red.  
"It's not just that though... Right just to make this clear I am so not jealous but, the amount of females that have come into our lifes... He has slept with. Laurel, Sarah, Helena and Mckenna... It makes me wonder what's.." she sighed shaking her head letting her blonde hair sway over her shoulders, Tommy nodded at her urging her to continue. Felicity took a deep breath "It makes me wonder what's wrong with me! I' ve been in his life now for what well over 2 years and not once have I got any indication he would even go there you know, He hasn't kissed me or even properly hug me. All I get is his brooding stares in my direction or a touch of the hand and not once a kiss... Not even a peck! A way to make a woman feel desired!"

She sighed getting her ranty ramble over and done with, she lifted the glass from the table downing a majority of it before settling it down, Tommy just sat there blankly staring at her trying to take in what she said "He hasn't kissed you? Your kidding me right?!"  
Felicity remained sitting there shaking her head as she sipped at the remains of her glass  
"Not a thing and it's not like I have given him the impression I am a no go area... Plus I know I am so not his type I mean you heard the list right? The lances, Helena and even though she is a bit mental she is hot and then Mckenna, she is everyone's type and then there is me... Little Miss Geek who would fit in great with the people from The Big Bang Theory!"

Laughing he shook his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder "Felicity... Your no Sheldon or no Amy for that fact you are unbelievably attractive!" she scoffed but he silenced her with his finger being placed upon her lips so he could continue without interuption  
"Your incrediably hot... Don't think no one has noticed you in those dresses you've been wearing recently they uh really... Really do great,amazing things for you and it makes it hard for a guy to concentrate. Especially when you come storming across a dance floor the way you do!"  
He teased slightly "Besides he is missing out, now what do you say to coming out for a few drinks and a meal with the other billionaire? The more handsome, charming, funnier and way more intelligent one out of the duo?"

Tommy smiled one of his charming boy billionaire smiles in hope to win her over, he would show her a good night and what it feels like to be spoilt and wanted, since his secret drinks with her every other night he was hoping to get a chance to ask her out properly. He didn't know what Oliver would think asking out his IT turned EA but he really didn't care. He was the one missing out.

Shaking her head she didn't think she heard right until he had finished, why would someone like Tommy smart and totally gorgeous want going out with a geeky computer nerd? "Uh Tommy you wanna think this through? Cos you don't know what this might do to your reputation being seen out with me when you have been used to having Laurel and that hot super model from Next Top Model on your arm..." she rambled before Tommy silenced her with a kiss, it wasn't a fast hungry kiss just a taster of what he hoped would be more to come, his hand came up to her cheek as he pulled away softly leaving her speechless, "So Smoaky... What do you say? 7:30?" he stepped back to stop himself doing it again

"Ummm yeah I mean as long as your um sure..." she giggled nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she collected her bag

"7:30 it is!" Felicity smiled placing a kiss on his cheek before she left leaving a grinning Tommy fist pumping the air.


	2. Pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but bare with ;)

'It's 7:25 and you still haven't decided on what to wear..What is wrong with you!' Felicity literally shouted as herself in her head as she held up two dresses, she didn't want her normal secretary look but she wanted to look sexy but not look as though she was trying to hard. Finally with a minute to spare she chose the black number with small thin straps which came just above her knee, she slipped on her strappy heels to give her some height and she was relieved she did her hair and make up before the dress selection. She kept it natural with her hair in soft waves. She only had a minute to glance at herself before she heard the knock at her door.  
'Relax Felicity... Play it cool' she repeated in her head over and over again before she opened the door.]

There stood Tommy, dashingly handsome in his smart jeans and shirt, his smile was certainly to die for. 'What was Laurel thinking letting you go' she kept in her head before she smiled shyly  
"Hey so you didn't change your mind!" she smiled looking up at a confused Tommy who just shook his head  
"Why on earth would I do that... I need to get in quick before somebody snaps you up!" he immediately replied holding his arm out

"Ms Smoak would you like to join me for dinner?!" he asked flashing his most charming smile, if she could melt she probably would have

"Why Mr Merlyn... It would be my pleasure!"

15 minutes later she found herself looking out the window as they approached the Merlyn mansion  
"Ok so first of all this wasn't my plan, I was going to take you out to a restaurant and then a wine bar but I thought... I have done first dates like that for years now and I wanted to do something special for someone special... Although it does depend on how my cooking plans out as to whether or not it's going to be special..." Tommy rambled as he parked the car up, a small habit he had picked up from the blonde after all the evenings they had spent together.

"Hang on... You lost me at your cooking. Really?!" Felicity asked with a smile lighting up her face "You Thomas Merlyn are cooking for me? And hang on someone special?" her last words were some what a whisper but Tommy just smiled down at her taking her hand.  
"I have been being a good friend and I've been waiting for Oliver to sweep you off your feet, I thought he was going to do it but now I'm thinking no.. Your too good to let go so I'm here making my move first!" he nodded "So yeah very special...Now come on, I turned the oven down but I don't want to burn anything..."

Felicity followed Tommy inside with a smile plastered on her lips, never did she think Tommy would be interested in her. Like ever. She had spent the last few months moaning, ranting and raving to him about her life and more than once making a complete fool out of herself when she had a few too many glasses of wine, snapping out of her thoughts she looked round to Tommy mixing something in a bowl frowning, he had his white sleeves rolled up and his top few buttons undone, he looked... Well Sexy.

Making her way over to him she could hear him mumble something as she looked into the bowl which looked to be very lumpy  
"Ummm Tommy... What is...Uh What's that?!" she asked biting her lip trying to keep a straight face as she looked back up to him, he was clearly trying to think an excuse up on the spot but started laughing himself  
"Well it's trying to be a creamy sauce to go over my pasta bake which I know you like but that's kinda sticking to the pan and umm... Yeah! Maybe I should of stuck to the restaurant..." he frowned to himself as he placed the bowl down.

Smiling up at him she raised on to her tip toes planting a kiss to his lips as she held on to his shirt "Well... I think it's very sweet you tried but for both our sakes... How about a take out?"

"You really wouldn't mind? This was so not the way I thought this would go tonight... I was going to woo you with dinner then bring out desert which I haven't started and..." Felicity soon interrupted placing a finger on his lips with a cheeky grin gracing hers.

"Do you have ice cream?" she asked in which Tommy nodded "Perfect! Now lets go order take out and just be yourself and not Gordon Ramsey yeah?!" Tommy stood with a big grin as he looked down to the blonde  
"How did I get so lucky hmm? Your the best!"

"Well you got in there first!" She sweetly replied giving his hand a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments so far.. Please keep them coming :)


	3. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles on the sofa

Huddled up in the corner of her sofa, Felicity sat with her legs up covered by a blanket holding up her popcorn bowl. It was a rare night off for Felicity and she wanted to spend time catching up on the programmes she had been missing. Starting off with Doctor Who, she had just got through the them etune before there was a knock at the door. "I swear to god If that's you Oliver I am so gonna kiss your ass... Don't go saying you can have the night off unless you mean it!" she scowled pulling open the door "Oh Tommy I uhhh... Wasn't expecting you!"

Felicity blushed standing there in the door way she still held the popcorn bowl under one arm as she looked down at herself, she stood there in her short shorts and baggy white t shirt. Tommy thought it was the most perfect he had seen her, looking so natural in her own comfortable environment. It bought a smile to his face.  
"Sorry I should of called... But I guessed you were here as I didn't see you hanging about and I just thought maybe you wanted to hang out? Although if your busy then that's cool!" he stuttered running his fingers through his hair.

"No come on in... You can join me whilst I educate you on the world of Doctor Who... This is Matt Smith though not David Tennant although there both hot...I'm not gonna lie!" she chuckled as she made her way back to the sofa, she placed the popcorn down and looked over to him

"Hot Chocolate? or I have beer?!" she asked with a soft tilt of her head so all her hair fell over one shoulder, Tommy just smiled at her as she spoke "Oh umm Hot Chocolate if that's ok?!" Felicity nodded and scooted off to the kitchen "Take a seat ... I won't be a minute!" she called out leaving Tommy to take her place in.

Tommy had been there before watching Buffy The Vampire re runs on a Sunday afternoon but this time when he looked round he could see that her apartment juty screamed "Felicity" he observed the shelves which held all her Harry Potter and Game Of Thrones books followed by the DVD collection, he chuckled as he picked up one of the magazines which was stacked up high 'IT Weekly? Yeah so Felicity.." he placed it down as he heard her footsteps approaching.

"Walah... With Marshmallows too.. Be thankful, I don't give out Marshmallows often!" Felicity held one mug out with a bright smile as she took her seat on the sofa patting the spot beside her.  
"So you got a night off then? When does that ever happen?"

"I know well I thought I was due one.. Besides I wanted to see my favourite blonde without having to look over my shoulder just in case Ollie is there... I don't think he likes me speaking to you!" He mumbled sitting close beside her in thought "God knows why.." He frowned before he shook his head turning to her "Anyway since when do you get nights off?!"

"I don't think Oliver would mind us talking? Then again he might not want you telling me all his secrets!" Felicity grinned taking a sip of her Hot Chocolate "I know right.. Well the geek only gets time off when he is off on a date... I think it's Sarah this time!" she thought out loud before grabbing the remote back from the table.

"Enough of him anyway I have a night off which is very rare and considering I spend a majority of my day with him I don't wanna talk about him now... I think it's time you met a friend of mine called Matt Smith!" she winked sitting herself back.  
Through out the first couple of episodes Tommy spend a majority of the time watching Felicity, the way her face lit up when everything was ook at the end and watching her eyes narrow when a Cyberman came into action, he enjoyed seeing how ease she was at him, most people he knew kept up a persona or was just after something so he liked it when he could let himself go too, he soon came back to his thoughts when he felt Felicity shuffle closer so she was leaning up against him, taking his que he shifted his arm round her petite frame pulling her closer causing a smile to pull at the females lips. By the time the 3rd episode came around Felicity had to sit explaining what as what.

"No no That was Amy she isn't in this series... It's now Clara and just Clara no Rory just Clara!" Felicity laughed shaking her head "I think we need to find a weekend and start from the beginning!" she nodded turning her head to face him as her arm was wound around his waist.

"You know I would like that.." He smiled sheepishly as he played with her hair

"Yeah? Well that's good not that I'd give you a choice!" The blonde teased with a cheeky smile as she closed her eyes feeling his fingers through her hair "And I would want a head massage cos that feels... Nice!" she smiled opening one of her eyes as she guessed his reaction.

"It's a date Smoak!"


	4. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Flommy comforting :)

It was 2 O Clock on a Saturday morning when Felicity had finally got herself home, she never liked leaving the Lair when Oliver and Sara were out in the field, she always wanted to make sure they were all back safely and in one piece before she left.  
Felicity was yawning as she climbed the stairs to her apartment, she jumped covering her mouth from squealing when she saw a hunched over figure leaning against her door, when the head lifted up she saw Tommy. An incredibly upset looking Tommy with his eyes red and puffy and his hair sticking up where his fingers had run through it.

"Oh Tommy... What's happened?" Felicity whispered dropping her bag as she run up to him, she knelt down directly in front as she cupped both his cheeks in her hands, she brushed away the tears that were falling down his face with a gentle smile. Tommy tilted his head as he leant in to her touch, a large sigh escaped his lips as he looked to her placing one of his hands over hers.  
"How about we get you inside... Coffee and cookies sound good?" She asked with a smile, he nodded smiling back at her as she stood up, Felicity unlocked her door then held a hand out for Tommy to take. When he was standing Felicity didn't let go of his hand until she led him to the couch. "Two minutes and I will be straight back ok.." She nodded kissing the top of his head once he was sat down before she scooted off to the kitchen.

Tommy could hear her coffee maker going and her rummaging through the cupboards, after a rubbish day in the office he desperately needed someone to talk to. After the quake he took over the family business which was obviously crumbling, he wanted to prove he could do something with his life and try to make ammends, after several sly comments from the bank and members he had reached the end of his tether and to make it worse he had no one to turn too. No family at all, the one lasting member he did have created all this, he was lonely and Felicity was the only one who stopped him running away from it all. From day 1 when she turned up at his hospital bed rambling about Comic Books and Harry Potter marathons he would have to endure when he left, she made him see a brighter light.

A few moments later Felicity appeared with a tray with their coffee's on and home made cookies "Now if they taste awful just tell me... I've been trying this recipe for months and nothing has gone right... at least there not burnt or rock hard. Which is a start!"  
She rambled taking a seat beside him, she kicked off her shoes before she turned to face him  
"You don't have to tell me what's going on, we can sit and watch tv until you feel ready all right..." Felicity took hold of his hand intertwining their fingers before she picked up a cookie holding it out for him.

That was one of the many things he adored about Felicity was that she never pushed him to talk or she never interrogated him, something he had experience all his life with one person or another. Laughing quietly he took the cookie Felicity was offering before taking a bite "Mhmm Pretty Good Smoak... Your safe from rocky bits too! 10/10!" He nodded as he kept hold of her hand.  
"Great!" She beamed happily picking up the remote she switched the tv on before she placed her feet up. 10 minutes passed in silence as she watched a re run of Friends before he spoke.

"It's my Dad... Well he is the root problem of it all" He frowned, Felicity turned the tv off before she turned to face him properly so she could see him "He has left me in this stupid mess... Trying to save the company although I have no idea why I would do it because of what he did... I can't sell it on as no wants to know the Merlyn name and the mansion it's just so empty and I have no one Felicity... No one any more!" he stuttered out the last sentence as his head dipped shutting his eyes, he didn't want to shed any more tears over the matter, how could he cry over someone who wanted to destroy the city he lived in, someone who constantly put him down.  
Felicity shifted as she listened, her heart going out to him, she shuffled closer wrapping her arms around him to offer some comfort  
"Hey... Listen it's ok to be angry, it's ok to be upset all right... At the end of the day he was still your Father so it's bound to get you feeling like this." she spoke quietly back as she heard quiet sobs as he clung onto her in a hug, she rested her cheek on the top of his head stroking his hair gently to calm him down. She could feel him shaking with anger and sadness and she vowed to herself to do anything to cheer him up.

"Your not alone, don't ever think that... I know I'm just Felicity IT Geek but you have me no matter what all right... I'm sure things will work out. You are Thomas Merlyn after all, your a fighter and I will do anything I can to help you ok."  
she kept her arms round him for what seemed like hours, it really didn't matter though, she wanted to help him through this like he helped her when Oliver went back to the Island, Like Tommy did countless times.

After a while Felicity felt him shift, she lifted her head releasing the hold she had round him gently. Tommy looked at her in the eyes with a small smile "I'm sorry... I shouldn't of turned up like this on you..." he sighed slightly  
"Tommy I am and I always will be here ok... Always!" Felicity smiled stroking his cheek "Thank You... Thank You" Tommy repeated as he leant in placing his lips over hers, it was meant to be a quick kiss but as soon as their lips met it just felt so right, he pulled her even closer to him if that was possible kissing her softly as his arms tightened. He pulled back slightly resting his forehead to hers.

"Your always there for me... Listening to me moan and wallow..." Tommy whispered quietly as he held her like his life depended on it.

"You listen to me ramble, I guess I had to meet you halfway!" she teased causing a playful laugh to escape his lips.

"Thank You..."

"Any time.."

Reviews and leave some requests you would like to see! :D

KT x


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love this pairing so much!

Working through her lunch breaks was some thing she was unfortunately used to these days, then again working through her dinner was a familiarity in her life too with all her extra curicular activities. Oliver was busy in another financial meeting with Walter and obviously Diggle had to be there with them.

With a sigh she began typing up the minutes for the last meeting she had attended so she could get them sent out as soon as she could, when she heard the ding of the lift her eyes bolted up not expecting the boys back so early, she was slightly suprised to see the other favourite man in her life exiting "Hope your hungry Smoak... I know what it's like tearing you away from your desk so I thought I would bring lunch to you..." Tommy beamed as he carried a Belly Burger bag through with him.

"You are the best!" Felicity grinned as she walked over, Tommy's eyes roamed from her legs up admiring her outfit choice for the day, he always liked her in the colour blue. It was tight fitting and just above the knee looking as ever the professional.  
"You don't have to tell me something I don't know all ready!" he winked sitting himself on the edge of her desk "So come on... How come you turned down lunch with me? At your favourite Italian... I hope your not avoiding me!"  
Felicity rolled her eyes as she walked round to stand in front of him "Now as if I would do that hmm?!" she rubbed his arm gently  
"I've just been busy doing minutes and taking Oliver's phone calls, even though he has hands and perfectly capable hearing so he could take his own calls but nope...! Never mind hmm!"

Tommy smiled as she was mid rant, he loved how involved she got talking with her hands and her facial expressions, it made Felicity well Felicity. "I feel for you... You do allot for that guy!" he nodded taking some fries out the bag placing them on her desk along side her burger, she pulled another seat round for Tommy to sit down  
"Yeah although I do feel under appreciated! I don't think he realises what I do and what I have to put up with from the Ice Queen!" she scowled mentioning her name before she heard Tommy burst into laughter  
"Hang on, The Ice Queen? Is she that bad? I know she has a reputation for being... Well a bitch but being at your level I thought she might well, play nice!?"

"Pffft please! I'm just a secretary who fufils Oliver's every need!If you get my drift!" Felicity popped one of the fries into her mouth as she sat back in her chair, Tommy did the same raising an eyebrow in thought, her words not sinking in "Isn't that in the job description?"  
She laughed sitting herself up straight deciding to give a demonstration

"Mr Merlyn... I don't think your getting the point..." Felicity whispered seductively as she stood, she took one step closer pushing him back in his seat, she moved so she was straddling him with her dress sliding up along her thighs.  
Tommy took a deep breath not expecting to have a lap full of Felicity "She think's I fufill all of Oliver's needs..." she leant towards him whispering in his ear, she tugged on his ear lobe with a smirk as his arms banded around her waist.  
"Well in that case maybe I should start interviewing for a secretary myself...I'm quite into bright, intelligent blondes... Although their hair has to be dyed blonde otherwise I'm so not interested!" he smiled pulling Felicity out from her act, she sat back grinning as her hands were placed on his chest.

"Oh Tommy... You do say the sweetest things!" she chuckled as he pulled her closer to him again "Besides... What would this interview entail to make sure your needs are met?!" she raised an eyebrow as she seductively tugged on her lower lip. His eyes were often drawn to her bright coloured lips, no matter what colour they were they were always kissable.  
"That is a tricky question... I would have to ask the candidate does she have lip stick that doesn't come off as you know it could be embarrassing walking into a meeting with stains well... In certain places!" he breathed heavily as his hands slid from her waist to her thighs where more and more skin was becoming exposed, his fingers trailed higher as he found the top of her stockings

"Well I can tick that box..." Felicity replied quietly as she leant in pressing her lips to his, she let them drift over his jaw before down his neck, Tommy tilted his head back to allow her more skin to tease. His finger tips dug into her legs slightly as she found a particular sensitive spot. "Check! No lip stick smudges... You'd be safe!" she smirked

Tommy looked back to her admiring the cheeky grin on her face, he knew she could play games and she was certainly very good at them  
"Ok well they would have to know there way round an office..."  
Her face lit up with a devlish smirk as she stood herself up and perked on the edge of her desk resting her foot between his legs on the chair  
"Easy... This is a desk!" she leant over lifting a pen up "This is a pen!" she winked placing the tip between her teeth as she looked out over the top of her glasses to him "And finally what your sitting on is a chair. Good enough Mr Merlyn?!" she asked tilting her head

Hot Damn she looked hot, her skirt was pushed up almost round her hips, he could see where her stocking ended and as he looked down her legs with her black heels placed between his legs. The way she looked over the top of her glasses to him, well he never had a secretary fantasy before but he certainly had one now., she was driving him insane He lifted her foot placing it to the ground before he quickly stood up lifting her so she was sat up on the desk properly, he took the pen and threw it across the room as he cupped her cheek pulling her in for a deep kiss, his tongue seeked entry almost immediately and Felicity granted him access, his hands moved up along her legs and over her hips to grab her ass and to pull her body tightly to his as he stood himself between her legs Felicity's hands weren't still either they were pulling at his top as her legs wrapped around his waist to get the ultimate body contact. There kiss became heated with each others hands running through each others hair, they didn't realise Oliver and Diggle had entered the room until there was a loud cough and Tommy's name coming out in a growl.

They bolted away from each other with Felicity pulling down her dress, she bit on her lower lip fixing her glasses before she spoke up  
"Umm Oliver... I wasn't expecting you back so early!" She stuttered trying to look everywhere but at his face.

"Tommy... How about you and me go take lunch?" Oliver forced a smile on his lips

"Oh actually I just bought lunch up for me and Felicity..." Tommy smiled slightly reffering to the bag of food which was dangerously close to the edge of the desk

"I think we should get more... Come on!" Oliver walked for the door, Tommy looked to Felicity who was worried for Tommy after hearing Oliver's "Arrow Voice"

Tommy took hold of her hand giving it a squeeze "It'll be fine... Beside's if he fire's you, you could always be my secretary!" he kissed her cheek before heading out the office.

Let me know what you think.

More idea's always welcome... Anything you want to see I will give a go!

KT X


	6. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final Summery chapter then I may write a Snuggly Autumn fic :)

It was a Sunday morning and Felicity was laid out in bed flicking through the channels to find the re runs of some of the shows she had missed due to certain Arrow activities she had been involved in. Finally finding NCIS she clapped to herself snuggling down in the covers until she heard a knocking at the front door.  
'Should I ignore it? Yeah... If it's Oliver he can find the window! He promised no Arrow business Sunday and I'm sticking to it!' She thought to herself trying to concentrate on the tv, it worked until her phone started to ring. Hearing the different tune she lifted up her phone from the side seeing Tommy's name.

"Tommy... It's a Sunday. This better be good!" She groaned out laying herself back down.  
"That is no way to greet your best friend now, Come on answer the door I wanna ask you something... Please!" Tommy answered with a smile as he tapped a tune on her front door "Ugh it best be something good Merlyn..."  
Felicity smiled to herself, to be honest she didn't mind getting up for him, she was happy to see him when ever she could. She loved being herself around him and visa versa, it was nice not putting a display on. Once she finally got to the door the knocking stopped as if he could sense her, when she opened it she saw Tommy in shorts. Beach shorts and a white shirt with his sunglasses on looking ... Well HOT!

"Umm Tommy, why... Ummm" Felicity leant against the door frame checking him out with a smile as Tommy stood in front of her  
"You want to know why I am standing in beach wear? Well Ms Smoak we are heading to the beach so suit up!" he grinned happily clapping, she stood checking the time "Tommy it's 10am on a Sunday, I was just about to have a..."

"Coffee?" Tommy asked holding out a starbucks "I thought everything through and besides you have so earned this day off and I don't want you stuck inside on such a beautiful day so pretty please come to the beach with me? We can have a picnic and everything!" he tilted his head as he took hold of her hand taking in the scene in front of him, a freshly woken Felicity Smoak in nothing but boy shorts and a oversized shirt. 'I wish that was my shirt' he thought before shaking his head 'No Tommy she is your best friend'

"Well seeing as you put it like that and the fact your making me sound like a hermit ok... On one condition!" Felicity stood straight taking his sun glasses off placing them on herself.  
"What is it?"   
"Well actually make it several conditions...1, we have ice cream?" Tommy nodded folding his arms "We can do ice cream..."

Felicity grinned "Yay ok 2, It's not one of those weird nudist beaches! When I was at MIT some of the girls talked me into it and it was awful!"   
"No way did Felicity Smoak go to a nudist beach! I never knew you had it in you Smoaky!" Tommy teased straightening his sun glasses out on her face  
"Loooong time ago and finally... "She smirked checking him out once more "I get an hour seeing you top less!"

Tommy laughed taking a step closer to her as he leant on the other door frame "Ok I will if and that is only if you go in a bikini!?" he could see Felicity's mind going into overdrive as she thought about his offer, she finally nodded taking a step back allowing him into her apartment. "Give me 20 minutes!"

It took Felicity half an hour to get showered and dressed, she spent a majority of the time picking out which bikini was suitable enough for Tommy to see her in. She opted for her bay watch red colour bikini. With a cheeky smirk to herself she got ready wearing her denim shorts and white vest top over the top, she let her hair dry naturally in curls as she collected both his and hers sunglasses from the bed. In another 20 minutes they finally arrived down at the beach.

"Wow it's so pretty! I haven't been to the beach since I was at MIT and that wasn't the best experience but before that I must of been a kid!" Felicity smiled walking on the sand letting her feet sink slightly.  
"Your kidding? I went to the beach every summer at least once a week... Ok it was with Oliver's family and not my own but I still came here and sat up on those rocks over there... We would go for a swim and then sunbathe on the rocks. When we were dry we would go back in!" he explained smiling as they found a spot to sit in.

"You sound like you sure did have fun! Your lucky to have each other you know, I've never had anyone I could really call a best friend... I was always the youngest where ever I went and well to dorky to be with the cool kids especially!" she giggled slightly looking across at him.  
"Well I would like to be seen as a best friend seeing as your one of mine!" Tommy admitted with a sheepish smile as he nudged her gently, he put an arm round her shoulder kissing the top of her head before he took of his shirt.  
"I'm holding up my end of the bargain!" He winked throwing it over the picnic basket before he lifted out the sun tan lotion.

"Oh I never doubted it Merlyn!" Felicity smirked as she stood up, she lifted the vest top over her head causing Tommy's jaw to drop, he couldn't take his eyes off her, he was even more stunned when she removed her shorts revealing the matching red briefs.  
"Wow Smoak, Your just looking... Your looking mega hot!" He nodded as she peered over her sunglasses at him.  
"What this old thing? It's nice to finally get out to wear it.. You should feel lucky! This number is making it's debut outing!" She sat herself back down eyeing up the lotion

"Would you mind doing my back for me? I have pale skin!" Felicity smiled waiting for him to come back to planet earth as he sat there watching her.  
"Uh yeah of course.. We couldn't have you matching your bikini now could we...! On your front!"  
Tommy watched her thinking to himself 'Is this a good idea? You can barely keep your hands off her at the best of times, not to mention the dreams... God the dreams!' he shook his head as she peered round  
"You okay?" Tommy just nodded with a smile as he poured out some lotion on his hands, he rubbed them together starting off in a safe spot of her shoulders, he massaged the lotion into her skin trailing it down her arms before back up again, he thought he heard a moan escape her lips but he thought he must be wrong. That was until he went down her shoulder blades pressing down as he started to just give her a causal massage, killing two birds with one stone he thought feeling how tense she was.

"This is why I don't like you working in front of a computer Flissy... Your tense!" Tommy pointed out and she just rolled her eyes.  
'That may be a small reason why I'm tense but my huge crush is rubbing his hands all over me!' she thought to herself as his hands slipped lower down her back, when he hit a certain spot under where her bikini was done up she moaned and this time there was no mistaking the fact she did. Tommy thought about stopping his movements but there was no chance he wanted to hear that at multiple volumes, some that couldn't obviously be made on a beach. His hands continued working there magic until he reached her lower back.

"Flissy... Roll Over" he whispered and she obeyed slowly looking up to him "Tommy... I don't think..." He soon cut her off by leaning over kissing her lips gently at first just to test the water, when she leant up he continued smiling up against her lips as he leant himself up on his arms so he wasn't putting all his body weight on her, she nipped at his lower lip as her fingers travelled down his bare back.  
"God now I wish we were at that nudist beach " she murmured causing Tommy to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your so not the only one Smoak..."

 

I know I'm teasing you all... Mwahahaha! 

KT

**Author's Note:**

> Really wish Tommy would have lived! This pairing would of been so much fun to explore...
> 
> Let me know what you want to see :) Comment and Kudos!


End file.
